mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Please do not make more than one order at a time. You may order as many Items as you wish per order. Ckeck out the Expiry Page for more info on your order. Would someone please finish Ajraddatz's orders? He is currently busy with counter-vandalism, and other things. Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! glatorian181 I would like 48 dino scale. glatorian181--Glatorian181 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :48 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) YoungLink3456 OK, I don't have a MLN Wiki username (my mom won't let me), but I do have a MLN page (YoungLink3456) and I read what you had and wanted a Cruiser Navigation System (they aren't mailable, are they?), 10 hypnotic frequency machines, and 20 Fairy Dust. So the Deal says I get 5 red flowers free with my purchase, Correct? Thanks, and No rush on the items, I am still a rank 7 (almost 8, just 1 more totemic animal blueprint left!) And if you can't get me the Navigation System, then I will take 12 Mantle's banners and 13 Gauntlet's banners. YoungLink3456 11:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :For clearance, you don't need to have an MLNWiki account to order here, only a My Lego network account. Cruiser Navigation Systems are mailable and yes, you get 5 Red Flowers on a purchase over 100 clicks. :) 12:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, but Cruiser Navigation Systems aren't mailable, our mistake. 15:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Samdo994, I change my mind, but first, do you have Totemic Hawks? I now want 3 of every totemic animal! I don't car how long it takes, I just want them, it may take a while, and I don't need the flowers anyway! That will be 1260 clicks, and (save you the math) my expiry time is 26 and a half days, so is that 27 days? But I will take all 21 items, Thanks! YoungLink3456 20:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Bricks and Hit Singles aren't mailable! The Yellow bricks are given by the BFF module, and the Hit singles are given out by group performance modules 20:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well I said this then realized, it is possible to get those items! But you can't get grey bricks without black or white, so you need those too, and they take FOREVER to make right! Don't you need like 12 Totemic animals for each crest! (you see why I need so many animals!) YoungLink3456 21:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized that too. Well, I will try but it will take me a while. I think I have enough Items, but i will check again. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure thing, take your time, I am in no rush to get them, i have all the time in the world. And I have a Panther and a Bat that you could click on to get your bricks too if you need. YoungLink3456 19:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your patience. Its a bit difficult here because it seems I am currently who does orders. 14:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::So, Samdo994, if that's 1260 clicks, where do I put them? I will click whenever you send the items, and there is no rush, I already am ranking up faster than I expected. YoungLink3456 10:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nowhere for now, I'm trying to get the Order completed first. Then you can click. Don't worry about the expiry time. :) 15:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Works for me :) YoungLink3456 19:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) mlnuser001 50 pipes, please. That should be 500 clicks. MLN username is slepice. I am new to this, so do all the clicks be delivered in 1 day, because I only get 60 per day on MLN. Thank You! :You are going to need to wait on this one... 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) martimat000 I want 1 stolen data crystal and 10 clicks worth of thornax. Martimat000 (talk) 22:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC)martimat000 :OK, 100 clicks on Ajr38's top Lightworm Module please and 10 on his Stardust Factory Module. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) MLN SHOP user:Szdczsrf Nebular Crystal X 2 = 30 clicks Loose Spark X 30 = 6 clicks Hit Single X 4 = 4 clicks Fairy Dust X 2 = 4 clicks total = 44 clicks THANK YOU!:) :Please click 44 times on Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module, and add him while you are there. Airsoldier Hi I would like 10 Rough Ruby, For 50 clicks. Mln username seemefly. 18:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Working. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I am checking to see about my order of 10 Rough Rubies that you said you are working on. I hope to get this soon and I will give you 50 clicks and I will ask to be your friend on MLN. 15:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Do you have 10 Rough Rubies? If you do I will give you 50 clicks. 14:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Click 50 times on 's Dino Bone Sticker module. -- 03:38, November 16, 2009 Clicked 13:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) (UTC) Sweetnessprime89 -5 Thornax Stew -Ancient Spear -Ancient Scroll -Desert Spring Location -Iconox`s Favor -Stinger Oath Signature: --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 00:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My username is treyrock9. :Stinger oath is non-mailable Then forget about that. --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 19:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Stinger Oath is mailable--FreddyderHamster 15:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Want you that i complete you order ?-- 15:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Order Joeman200 20 Elemental Wind 70 Strawberries I think that is 25 clicks -- 14:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades | P.S. I sell Fairy Dust only 1 click]] Order I will take 2 of every totemic animal, 2 Dino scales, Cryogenic Sleep Unit, Cruiser Thruster, Cruiser Warp Drive that will be 2470 clicks tell me what to click and i will tell you when aim done giving you the clicks then send me the items thank you I will also take 1 House of Gauntlets Victory Banner for a bow man --User:johnater :Alright, working... 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Mantles Banner Can I buy a house of mantles victory banner?-- 23:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, 10 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Can you set it up?-- 20:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to my lightworm module. I will be taking over Ajr's orders. -- 03:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) jonathan_fay hello i would like ten gypsum that would be 100 clicks i will have to click for either 2 or 3 days my user name i jonathan_fay and my sign if it means name i am jonathan :100 clicks to 's pet golem module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) i am fineshed clicking so please send my gypsum hello i am waiting for gypsum is there something i have to do Hello i am done clicking and waiting for my gypsum hello it is me again ok now i should be getting my gypsum soon because i fineshed clicking bye Ajraddatz please finish your orders -- 15:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) FreddyderHamster I want 15 gypsums -- 19:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Rough Plz! Items: *Rough Diamond:3/ Clicks:15 *Rough Ruby:2 / Clicks:10 *Rough Sapphire:2/ Clicks:10 *Total:35 clicks Jryvso (talk) 00:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) lukespacewalker9871 9 potted plants please :9 clicks please to any module on 's page, and i will also give you a free plant because you had to wait kindof along time i think lion81 Pipe=30 Gypsum=30 Loose Spark=30 Lion81 (talk) 00:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Since no one is helping me yet I am editing my order. I wish to order: 20 Pipes, 20 Gypsum, and 30 Loose Sparks. Lion81 (talk) 00:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Bluesolid Bluesolid(MLN WIKI) wants: 8 Rough Sapphire, 13 Rough Diamond, 14 Rough Ruby, 10 Dino Scale Username(MLN NOT MLN WIKI): bluesolidcpguide Bluesolid --Bluesolid (talk) 17:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) kyleman7558 Hi nice store, Good to see a great store... Could I get 35 Elemental Fires and about 2 circuit boards please??? My MLN name is kyleman7558 Cheers 06:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I get those items please ASAP????? 42 clicks I think My MLN name is kyleman7558 Cheers :Working, will leave a message on your talk page when done. 04:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks wat abut the 35 elemental fires and 2 circuit boards???? 22:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Working on those also :) 23:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ready soon with the clicks thanks!!! 01:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ???????Are you guys ready it has been 5 days since you replied!!!! 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Are you done cause I'm ready now???? 10:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Where do you want the clicks??? Where do want the clicks and what is done and isn't done???? 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry he is busy. I will work on your order. -- 03:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks not 2 rush u but could you hurry up???? and where do u want the clicks???? 04:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC)User:kyleman7558 04:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) JediWinter Hi! May I please buy 42 Pipes (420 clicks), 39 Gypsum (390 clicks), and 20 Loose Sparks (4 clicks)? I think that should come to 814 clicks. My MLN username is falcon279. Thank you! 03:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow! Working on this one, it may take a while :) I will leave a message on your talk page when done. 04:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks! Where should I put my clicks? 16:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::You could put as many as you can on Noel259 's Pet Golem and Pet Water Bug Modules. 00:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Gdfhs 5 totemic mountain lions,turtles,hawks,owls,wolfs,rabbits,and snakes media-controls i want 25 dino fangs my MLN username is media-controls That will be 25 clicks to s Sticker module. Add me while you are there.-- 21:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Koda_21 Cancel everything! I'm Rank 6 now... I would like 2 Bass Guitars instead, 5 microphones and a Drum please. That would be 60 clicks. Thanks! jon9060 hi i want 30 dino scales my MLN username is jon9060 :30 clicks to Ajr38 's Lightworm Module please, and add me while you are there :) 00:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) i am done clicking and i accidently clicked 52 times so can i have 52 instead of 30 P.S. i have asked to be your freind.-jon9060 :Ok, I can send 52. Thanks for your order! 03:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Please send me an FR. I will be taking your order insted. -- 03:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) nebrock Please may I purchase: 16 space fuel cells 1 space probe what i want Dear MLN wiki,the items i want is 30 better bees,10 Solar Power Cells,and 1 rough Ruby. Thank you from JALLER234 My MLN is: :Please send a FR (Friend reqest) and click 55 times on his pet golem mudule.-- 15:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) jon9060 i want ten rough saphires mln name=jon9060 Clicks if you still sell them. Oops forget it my click order. Hank3887 Nebrock Hi yah i want to order 30 dino scales and 3 dino horns my mln username is nebrock thx commanderfox324 1 dino scale 5 gypsum mln name= commanderfox324 Commanderfox324 (talk) 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You have a post ''--Hank3887 (talk) 05:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC)has a post for you,The official MLN Wiki store.He requests that you see it as soon as possible.Thank you.'' Tacki999 Rough Diamonds = 6 Rough Rubys = 4 Tacki999 Reminder I made a click order.Please contact me if the clicks have been given with a link to the page that will take clicks.Thank you.Hank3887 (talk) 19:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :How many clicks would you like, and to what module? Lumber Mill.--Hank3887 (talk) 23:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC)